Rose in the Dark
by alexa-cat12
Summary: Sonic and Amy have been dating for the last 6 months, but Amy didn't know a whole lot about Sonic, even thought she thought she did. When they meet two cats, things started getting complicated. Now, Sonic has to find a cure to his werehog side and how to stop someone from killing Amy, while trying to keep his own secrets. SonAmy. All OC's belong to me. Rated T in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose of the Night**

Sonic ran through the town, hoping to get to the forest before it was too late.

_I can't let them see me when it happens,_ Sonic thought as he ran, creating a sonic boom. At the speed he was going and the distance away from the forest, it would take him about 10 minutes to get there. _(A/N: Yeah, it's pretty far away…)_

As Sonic approached the forest, he got a slight pain in his chest. _Not just yet! Just another minute and-!_ Sonic shipped on a puddle and he tumbled the rest of the way to the forest. He got up and pain took over him. He fell forward a bit but didn't fall. He stumbled as fast as he could into the forest before he started to transform.

Sonic fell onto his knees, gripping the ground as intense pain surged through his body. His cobalt fur grew into shaggy, navy blue fur. The tips of his quills became white. His peach skin turned into a light gray-blue color. His white gloves ripped and his shoes became cleats with a metal strap with 3 spikes on it where his white strap and golden buckle would be. And to top it off, he grew fangs and grew about 2 feet taller. He screamed in agony.

He gasped for breath when the transformation was over.

"WHY ME, STUPID MOON! Why did it have to be me…" Sonic yells became a whisper with his deeper, rougher new voice. He looked up to see the full moon rising over the trees. Sonic took a breath, and howled.

(-0-)

_(The next morning)_

Sonic woke up to see himself in his normal form. He smiled, and took off to his Tails' house.

He entered the house to see Tails still asleep on the couch. Sonic got an idea and smirked evilly. He snuck to the kitchen and got some whip cream and a feather. He came back to see Tails glaring slightly at him.

"Don't even think about it Sonic. I know what you were gonna do," he said.

"What? This is for Knucklehead," Sonic lied, smiling.

"Knuckles has already woken up. Anyways, where were you last night? I was searching all over town for you."

Sonic froze for a second. "Well, I… had something to do. Out in a town, really far away," Sonic lied nervously.

"Oh really, what town?" Tails glared at his best friend. And more importantly, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It was in…" Sonic started, but luckily, someone knocked on the door, giving Sonic some time. "I'll get that." He opened the door to see his girlfriend, Amy, standing happily with a small box in her hands.

"Happy 6 month anniversary, Sonic!" she said happily and gave him a quick kiss. She held out the small gift. "Here's your gift! I hope you like it!"

Sonic took the box from her and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw it. It was a medallion shaped like a crescent moon. It seemed to glow in the morning light. "It's…amazing, Amy!" Sonic was at a loss for words to describe it. He pulled Amy in for a deep kiss.

Tails covered his eyes, but didn't complain about it.

The hedgehogs broke the kiss for some air and smiled.

"You'll get your present today, but I'm not telling you when," Sonic smirked and Amy pouted playfully He chuckled and put on the medallion.

"Where were you last night, anyways, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh, well I went to the mountains last night," Sonic half-lied. He did end up exploring the mountains that night in his were-form.

Amy nodded, wondering why Sonic went to the mountain during the nighttime.

_She can't know,_ Sonic thought. _Never, not right now, not ever_.

"Sonic, by any chance, did you hear that howl last night?" Amy's question took him by surprise. He nodded, not wanting to talk at the moment.

What Amy didn't know, though, was that Sonic's gift is more valuable than his own life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose in the Dark**

It was around 6'o'clock when Sonic decided to take Amy to dinner. They were going to a restaurant, but the problem was that there another full moon that night.

"So, where are we going out for dinner, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"You'll see soon," Sonic said with a smirk. He covered her eyes and they started walking to the restaurant. "Also, you will get your present soon, so don't worry." Amy smiled at that, knowing Sonic isn't one for lying.

Sonic looked up to the sky. _About an hour left._

(-0-)

As Sonic and Amy approached the restaurant, _(or should I say, café)_ Amy spoke up.

"Sonic," Amy started.

"Yeah, Ames?"

"Since we have been dating for now six months, I think we shouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore."

Sonic froze as the words left her mouth. Then he noticed that they arrived at their destination, Emerald Café. Amy move his hands off of her eyes and grinned. "Sonic! You know I'm a sucker for sweets!"

Sonic came back to reality. "Oh, well, I know. That's why I brought you here," he made up fast. Amy gave him a death hug and thanked him. "Ames… can't… breath… here…" he choked out.

Amy let go of him. "Oops, sorry Sonniku," she blushed.

"That's okay. Would you like to go inside now?" he offered.

Amy nodded, still blushing. They walked into the café, but not before Sonic took a quick glance at the sun. Only thirty minutes left.

They took a seat at a booth near the window, giving Sonic a good view of the sun. A waiter came and took their orders. He stared at Amy for a second and then went about his business. Amy ordered a caramel latte and a blueberry muffin. Sonic ordered a hot cocoa and a honey glazed donut.

"So Ames, how did you like your day so far?" Sonic asked.

"It was amazing! This was so sweet of you to do all of this just for us! And how did you know that this was my favorite café in town? And how could you know…" As Amy started to ramble on about their day, Sonic smiled and looked out the window. The sun was starting to get a bit low.

"Sonic? Sonic! Mobius to Sonic!" Amy whispered loud enough for only Sonic to here. "Can you hear me, Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his daze, confused. "Huh? Oh, what did you say, Ames?"

Amy rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "What were you looking at, anyway?"

"I was looking at the forest," Amy rolled her eyes again. "What? I been getting distracted a lot lately," Sonic crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not funny."

"Why have you been so secretive lately, especially since we made that promise," Amy said.

Sonic looked down, then straight into Amy's eyes and said sternly, "Promise or not, there are some thing best not to be known by anyone, and you should know that. Now, if we're done with our dinner, I'll go pay."

With that, he got up and walked to the counter to pay the bill, leaving Amy to wonder. _I wonder what was up with him. I think he's hiding something, and with the look in his eyes, something big._ She got up and walked over to Sonic, who was still paying for their dinner. He looked somewhat worried and frustrated. She wanted to know more but then remembered something.

"'Um, Sonic? When will I get my gift? I'm not trying to be rude, it's just that it's almost sunset and I was wondering…" Amy trailed off. Sonic's head jerked up when Amy said, 'Almost sunset'. His head turned to the window and saw that Amy was right, it was almost sunset.

He put the money on the counter and grabbed Amy. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!" He pulled Amy as fast as he could and they both ran into the forest.

Amy was frightened by his behavior. "Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic started to feel a pain in his chest. _Oh God no! Why now, in front of Amy?!_ He thought. "Nothing Amy. I'm f-fine." He grunted as the pain increased all through his body. He tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill, pulling Amy with him.

They fell into a clearing and got up. They sun had just then went below the horizon. "G-get away, Amy! Please, I don't want you to see th-this!" Sonic fell to the ground and started to change. Amy started to back away from Sonic in fear.

After Sonic finished transforming into a werehog, he howled and looked around for Amy. He noticed she was standing behind a tree looking at him with a terrified expression. "Amy?" he called out softly. She flinched at the deep voice that Sonic now had. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm still me, not some death craving beast, even if I look like one."

Amy cautiously came out from behind the tree. "Sonic, what happened to you?"

Sonic sighed. "Well, it started a bit under 6 months ago, before we started dating. I was out on an evening run. I was going to the mountains when this huge beast thing attacked me. It scratched my shoulder and chest pretty bad, but then it told me something. I don't know what it said because I fell unconscious. When I woke up I didn't have any scratches on myself, so I had thought it was a dream. But that next full moon, a month later, I turned into this," he motioned at himself. "I had been searching for a cure for a long time now, but I still don't have any leads. Now that I'm like this, there's no way to just keep this secret and stop Eggbutt at the same time," he sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Ames. I wish I had just told you at the beginning instead of on our anniversary," he looked up and Amy saw tears twinkling in his emerald eyes.

She walked over to the werehog silently and gave him a light hug, feeling the warmth of his shaggy navy blue fur. "Sonic, don't worry about it. It doesn't affect who you are on the inside, and that's all that matters. Sure, you look different, but that gives you an advantage. No one will figure out it's you unless you tell them, or they see you change. No one will suspect a thing," She wiped the tears out of his eyes. "FYI, you still look cute in this form, no doubt about it!" She gave his a big hug, but not enough to suffocate him.

Sonic looked into her eyes and saw something he wouldn't see in anyone else that saw his transform. Admiration. He smiled. "Thanks, Amy. But still haven't given you my gift yet. Let's go get it," he stood up and hugged her lightly. Then he frowned. "Darn it! I left it in Tails' workshop."

"Does he know about um, you know, uh…" Amy didn't know how to say it without offending Sonic, so she just motion towards him. He shook his head no. "Would you like me to get it for you? I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind at all."

"Yeah, it's in a large black wooden box behind the Tornado with your name engraved on it. You can't miss it.

(-0-)

As Amy arrived at Tails' workshop, she could hear him tinkering on something. She giggled a little bit. She knocked on the workshop door.

"Who is it?" Came a cheerful voice from inside.

"It's Amy, can I come in?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's open," Amy opened the door to see Tails changing the Tornado's oil. He was covered in grease and oil. Tails noticed Sonic wasn't with her. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

"Oh, uh he went for a quick run," Amy lied. "He wanted me to get the gift he got me because he knew I wanted to be holding it when it's presented. Weird, but aren't we all?"

"Okay… Its right over there," he pointed to the corner behind the Tornado. Amy went around the oily mess and picked up the large box, which was much bigger than her. But with all that time with a hammer much heavier than this, it was in her arms with ease.

"Thanks, Tails!" She called as she left the workshop.

"No problem, Amy!" he called back.

(-0-)

Amy made her way back to Sonic, who had fallen asleep while she was gone. She put the box on the ground. The noise woke up the sleeping werehog.

"Hey Ames," he yawned. "So, happy anniversary!"

Amy opened up the box to find a black sword, with pink roses on the hilt and a sapphire at the base. The blade was decorated with pink, blue, and green designs, but still left an unmarked tip. She gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. "Sonic, it's beautiful…" she could find the right words. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

Amy had lost her hammer in a fight with Eggman, including a machine that melted metal ultra-fast.

"I know you do. Amy Rose, you mean the world to mean and even this can't express how much I love you."

Even though Sonic was a werehog, Amy still decided to kiss him.

As they kissed, they didn't notice a pair of aqua eyes staring at them and thought, _Amelia likes that werehog? I learn something every day about her._

_**That's chapter 2 you guys! I'm sorry about the messed up title in the first chapter, though, and I couldn't decide between **__**Rose of the Night**__** or **__**Rose in the Dark**__**. I don't own Sonic or Amy, SEGA does. Please review! I would love it if you did!**_

_**Merf :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose in the Dark**

The next morning when Sonic was back to normal, he went to see Amy, since she went home that night. He knocked on her door. "Amy? It's Sonic, can I come inside?"

"Yeah, sure." Amy yelled back. Sonic walked in and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where are ya', Ames?" he asked as he look for her.

"Downstairs." Sonic found her stairs and went down them. He saw something black coming at him and he quickly ducked under it. It was Amy's sword.

"Oops! Sorry Sonic, didn't see you there," Amy apologized.

"No problem, no one's hurt," he said as he got up. "So, you were learning how to use your sword? I could teach you if you want."

Amy's eyes lit up. "You can? I didn't know that you could. When did ya' learn how to use one?"

"A couple of years ago. Let's see how good you are so far," Amy started to swing her sword left and right really fast. "Wow… Um okay, Amy let's get started training. Can I see the sword for a second?" Amy handed him the sword. Sonic started to do a bunch of coordinated sword attacks against a practice dummy that just happen to be in the basement.

When he stopped, Amy complimented him. "Wow. You're really good, Sonic!"

"Thanks Ames, even though I haven't used one in about a year and a half," he scratched the back of his head and gave her the sword back. Amy tried to copy what Sonic did on the dummy. She got a couple of moves right in a few minutes, but majorly messed up on others.

Sonic was impressed at her sudden improvement. "Wow, you're already a lot better!"

She nodded a thank you as she hit her target. She quit for a break. "Where did you learn to use a sword at?"

Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Remember when I missed one of our first dates a couple of years ago and made that excuse about going into a storybook world?" Amy nodded. "Well, it did happen and I learned how to use a sword there. I guess 6 months there is 6 hours here, or something like that."

Amy was speechless. "You actually went inside 2 books? And all those times I didn't believe you…" she chuckled. "I'm never doubting you again, Sonikku."

(-0-)

**(Elsewhere…)**

"_Boss, we have information on that girl, Amelia Rose," An aqua cat with sapphire eyes said._

"_Good work, Alexa. Now find some information on that hedgehog that she hangs out with all the time, I believe his name is Sonic." A female voice said in the dark room Alexa was in. "And perhaps bring your brother to help out, too." She added._

"_Of course, Marianna."_

"_And also, make sure Aidan doesn't blow your cover. Again."_

_Alexa chuckled at that. She wouldn't let her twin brother do that again. "Don't worry, I got this under control. He already saw what happened to his Sonic guy. Aidan works at Emerald Café, and noticed that Sonic kept looking out the window on what looked like a date. And after his shift was over, he followed the two into the woods and watched Sonic turn into this werehog thing."_

"_Thank you for that information, Alexa."_

"_No problem."_

(-0-)

**(Back with Sonic and Amy; 3 hours later…)**

Sonic and Amy were taking a walk in the park. Sonic wasn't entirely comfortable with walking, but didn't complain.

"Hey Ames?" Amy turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with the other side of me?" This caught her by surprise.

"Yeah Sonic, I am, you think you turned into a beast, but I think you turned into a fluffy ball with fangs. There's a big difference there. But seriously, you're really fluffy then!" she hugged him then. Sonic stumbled back a bit but kept his balance.

He notice a girl, a few years younger than him, crying on a bench. "Hey Ames? That girl's crying. Should we go help her? She seems lost."

Amy looked towards the girl. "Yeah, I think we should."

They walked over to the girl. She was an aqua cat with sapphire blue eyes with short aqua hair and one large bang on her forehead and was wearing a yellow tank top, scarlet skirt, a caramel belt pouch, _(__**A/N:**__ Just imagine Manic's pouch in a different color.)_ light pink work gloves with matching socks, golden shoes with a pink stripe and a scarlet circle near the heel of each shoe, and a silver necklace with a pink oval shaped charm with a dark pink oval inside it. She looked up at the 2 hedgehogs.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit lost," Sonic said.

"It's not me who's lost. It's my twin brother, Aidan," the girl explained. "He looks like me but has a bunch of bangs, has a slightly greener shade of fur, aqua eyes, wears an orange T-shirt, tan shoes with an orange heel and 3 red buckles on each shoe, and has white gloves with a yellow and orange wrist guard."

"What's your name, anyways?" Amy asked.

"It's Alexa Raekal Cat."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. What's your guys' names?"

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "And this is Amy Rose."

"Hey, I don't suppose that Amy is your nickname, right?" Alexa asked.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked confused.

"Just a lucky guess, Amelia," Now Amy was really freaked out. How did this girl know her real name? Amy looked at Sonic, who was equally confused. They shook the thought out of their heads.

"So, should we go see if Tails has seen Aidan?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded. "Okay hold on tight you too!" Alexa and Amy held on to Sonic and he sped off with them, making sure they didn't fall off. In a few seconds they had made it to Sonic and Tails' house. Sonic opened to door. "Tails, buddy, are ya' in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen," Tails replied. They walked into the kitchen to see Tails making some spaghetti. Tails turned to see the 2 hedgehogs and cat. "Hi Sonic, Amy. Who's this?"

"Tails, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is Tails," Amy introduced.

"Hi," Alexa said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like some spaghetti?" Tails offered.

"Actually Tails, we came to see if you have seen her brother." Sonic told him what Aidan looked like.

"Yeah, I did see him, he was trying to find his way to the river in the forest. I wonder why, though…" Tails trailed off.

"Thanks buddy! See you later!" Sonic picked up the girls and ran off as Tails waved goodbye.

(-0-)

As Sonic and the girls find their way to the river, they stopped. "Did you guys hear that? Amy asked. Alexa and Sonic nodded. They crept up to the source of the sound, a bush. _(__**A/N:**__ So original, right? XD)_

Sonic moved the branches to find a turquoise at with a bunch of bangs and aqua eyes asleep. "AIDAN!" Alexa yelled and ran to her brother. He jumped up at the sound of his name and was thrown back by the force of Alexa's sudden speed.

"Alexa!" he yelled in surprise and fury. Then he saw the 2 hedgehogs watching them. "Hey, do I know you guys? You seem familiar…" Then he remembered the night before. "Oh yeah! I was your waiter last night!"

Sonic and Amy looked at each other, then back at Aidan.

Then Amy asked, "So… what now?"

_That was chapter 3 you guys I hope you liked it and I hope I don't get writer's block anytime soon! From now on, I think I will try to write every day, but remember, I HAVE A LIFE TOO, SO DON'T GO, WHEN'S THE NEXT CHAPTER GOING TO BE UP? IT'S BEEN 10 FREAKIN' MINUTES! It might be a couple of days so don't get mad at me for having stuff other than writing to do. And I also cannot type fast so that slows me down EVEN MORE._

_Anyways, please review, favorite, whatever! Just if you can, maybe give some writing tips, since this is my first story? Thanks!_

_Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy (or Amelia, whichever you like) Rose, Miles 'Tails' Prower & Manic the Hedgehog (who was briefly mentioned) belong to SEGA_

_Marianna the hedgehog, Alexa Raekal Cat and Aidan Michael Cat belong to me. If you want to use them, ask me first._

_**Merf :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose in the Dark**

"So… what now?

"Maybe we should find Alexa and Aidan's parents," Sonic thought. Amy nodded and looked at the kids who were talking quietly to each other.

"Aidan, remember, we have a chance to make big money, so don't go telling _anyone_ of our plan or 'special abilities'," Alexa said, making air quotes.

"_Okay_, Lex, don't worry about it," Aidan reassured. "No one will find out."

"Find out what?" Sonic's question made the twins jump.

"Find out that we're…" Alexa didn't want to screw up their mission. "That we're orphans."

Sonic's face softened. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, they died about 5 years go. We're over it now," Alexa reassured. "We do live in an orphanage though."

"We don't live in an-" Alexa clamped her hand over her twin's mouth. "Yes we do, Aidan," Aidan saw the look in her eyes that told him to shut his trap.

Sonic and Amy were silent at what the two cats were doing. They looked like they were hiding something like on TV shows where the idiot almost gives away the plan.

Sonic was about to ask if they were hiding something, but the ground started to rumble under their feet. They all looked around.

"What's happening?!" Amy yelled. No one could answer because the rumbling was getting louder and more violent. A cloud of dust started coming from the east side of the forest. A huge robot shaped like an egg appeared through the trees, followed by a psychotic laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho! Sonic, Amy what a nice surprise to see you here! And with 2 kids, even better!" Eggman appeared from behind the robot in his Egg-Pod. (**A/N: **Or I think it's called that…)

"Who are you?" Alexa yelled through the noise.

"His name's Ivo Julian Robotnik, or also known as Eggman!" Aidan yelled without realizing what he did. The rumbling stopped and everyone but Alexa looked at him in shock.

Eggman froze and pointed at the cat boy. "You, how did you know my full name?" Aidan didn't answer or he would give away his powers. "Well, if that's how you're gonna play it, I won't mind some _fun!_" He yelled the last word and his robot's claws started towards Aidan fast. It almost hit him when…

"NO!" Alexa yelled and shot a lightning bolt at the robot's arm, frying the circuits. Eggman fell back in his seat.

"How did you-" he didn't finish his sentence because Alexa was om the Egg-Pod holding him by his neck.

"If you _EVER_ try to hurt my twin brother again, don't even think of coming back alive. Yeah, I'm 13, but that won't stop me from breaking this neck of yours," her voice was full of malice and her eyes burned with anger. She shot a huge bolt of electricity at the robot, making it explode. Eggman was terrified of the cat girl. She leaned in closely. "If I ever see that ugly face of yours again, better be careful, and don't try taking over the world, because that would hurt you more than you could hurt anyone in your entire worthless life. Now get out of here and try to no come back," She released him from her grip and teleported back to the ground. Eggman flew off as fast as his Egg-Pod could go.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as Alexa calmed down. "What happened up there, Alexa?" Amy asked frightened.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Sonic agreed.

"Let's just say you won't see him for a while and don't freaking mess with the only family I have left," Alexa said when she was all calm again and then added, "We also have powers. Aidan has Telepathy and is a Clairvoyant and I have Electrokinesis and can teleport."

Sonic nodded in silence and Amy said, "I think we should go see Tails," The cat nodded and Sonic picked up Amy and ran to the workshop.

"Dang it all, dang Eggman, dang our powers, dang everything," Alexa muttered.

'_Don't worry sis, we'll be fine. They can keep a secret,'_ Aidan told her with his telepathy. Alexa nodded and teleported him and herself to the front of Tails' home/workshop and waited a few seconds for Sonic and Amy to arrive. Sonic was shocked to see them there already, but remembered Alexa could teleport. He put Amy down and walked inside to see Tails reading a book.

"Hey bud!" Sonic greeted the fox.

Tails looked up and waved at him. "Hey Sonic, Amy. Hi, um… I forgot your guys' names," Tails looked embarrassed.

'_Alexa and Aidan'_ Aidan told him silently. Tails was a little spooked out but hid it well.

"Oh yeah! Aidan and Alexa! So, whatcha' doing here?" the fox asked.

"Well, Eggman attacked us and Alexa stopped the huge robot with the flick of her wrist, and Eggman flew off really scared of her after she talked to him. Then we found out that she and Aidan had powers, like us, sort of," Amy explained.

"Tails looked wowed and looked at the twins. "What sort of powers do you guys have?"

Aidan scratched the back of his head. _'Well, Miles, I have telepathy and am a Clairvoyant, and Alexa has Electrokinesis and teleportation and she has an IQ of 1058, while mine is 231.'_

Tails' eyes widened with shock and he turned to Alexa. She nodded. "Wow… I didn't even know that score was possible, for someone about, what, 13? Yeah, I have a IQ of about 300 and I'm only 10, but that's pretty dang high. And 2 powers for each of you? Wow! Just wow!"

Sonic and Amy were confused. What was Tails talking about? "Um, Tails, what are talking about?" Sonic asked.

Tails stopped talking and looked at Sonic. "Alexa has an IQ of 1058 and Aidan has one of 231."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. "So, Alexa is like a super-genius or something?"

"Yup," Alexa responded.

"How did you get so smart?" Sonic asked surprised.

"I don't know. Future City did things to me and Aidan as kids."

"You grew up in Future City?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we used to compete in Ex-Gear races. Aidan had his team and I had mine. We were the city champs until our parents died from a racing incident. We lost the will to race anymore then," Alexa explained.

Tails felt sorry for the twins. "I'm sorry about your parents, really."

"It's okay. It happened years ago and we're fine now, we just don't like to race much anymore," Aidan said.

Sonic thought for a moment then gave a smirk. "Maybe we could change that."

The twins' faces paled slightly. "No, we couldn't. Do you guys even know how to ride Extreme Gear?" Alexa asked.

"I can build then and Sonic and I are pros and Amy is pretty good," Tails said.

Alexa sighed and looked at her twin. He nodded sadly. She looked back at the three waiting for their answer, "I guess we have to race, don't we?" They nodded. "Well, when do we start?"

Amy answered this. "How about now?"

_Sorry for the long wait guys! I went to my grandmother's house and couldn't bring my laptop with me. I hope you like the chapter, though! This is all over the place but bear with me guys, it's only my first story, so please be nice if you review. I'm not saying you have to, it just could be nice if you did. Thank you._

_Sonic, Amy, Robotnik/Eggman, Tails belong to SEGA_

_Alexa, Aidan, their parents, Marianna, story belong to me_

_**Merf :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose in the Dark**

"Tails, do you have Alexa and Aidan's boards ready?" Sonic asked as Tails finished up.

"Yeah, their ready, now," Tails looked at the cats, who now wore their X-Gear outfits, and handed them the boards. "Here are your boards, guys. Hope you like them."

"Thanks, Tails," The twins said in unison.

"Okay, guys, so let's go outside and test your skills to see how good you still are," Sonic said. He led them to the backyard, which was _huge._

Alexa walked up to the starting line, which Amy had put up for them. She looked at Aidan nervously, he looked at her with the same expression.

"You two ready?" Amy asked with a stopwatch in hand. They nodded.

"Ready… And GO!" Alexa and Aidan took off at insane speeds around the yard for a short amount of time. They went around about 20 times. When they stopped Tails, Sonic, and Amy were surprised at how fast they were.

"Tails, how fast did you make those boards?" Sonic asked.

"I made them at least half the speed of what they went," Tails replied. He looked at Alexa. "Did you make them go that fast?" She shook her head 'no'.

"I think we should go and race them on a real course," Amy suggested. Everyone agreed with her.

(-0-)

_**Alexa's P.O.V.**_

Sonic suggested that we go to the forest nearby. We were to circle it 3 times before the time was up. We got 5 minutes to do it.

I agreed to it, but was still worried about Aidan. He was still depressed about our parents, but managed to hide it. It was one of the few things we told Sonic and Amy that were true. I got over them, but still couldn't help but having a small break-down every now and then.

"So, you guys ready?" Tails asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said dumbly.

'_You okay, sis?'_ Aidan asked. I nodded. _'You sure?'_ I nodded again.

We all lined up and got our boards ready. "Ready everyone?" Sonic asked. All of us nodded.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

And we were off! It felt so good to feel the rush of the wind in my face, but it stung my heart, too. It felt like I was racing with my parents again. Memories swirled in my head as the forest became a blur to my side. My parents getting Aidan and I our first boards. Getting our first trophy. Building Extreme gear together. Our parents' funeral. The incident flashed through my mind, sending stupid tears into my eyes. I blinked them out and continued the race. I missed them so much! I looked back fast and thought I saw a flash of white in a bush. It looked like…

I gasped and looked forward again. She found us. She found me. Playing around with the people we were hunting-_No_- _she _was hunting for. Marianna had found us. I shook my head fast and focused on the race, but thoughts still swirled in my head. Marianna never-And I mean _never_-leaves her lab. If she left then that only could mean one thing- she found it. This was going to end badly.

I didn't realize I had already finished the race a while ago until I got out of my deep thought.

I stopped and jumped off my board. I had an insane load of thoughts going through my head, there's no way to explain how that felt to me, even with my unreal, but real, IQ, and didn't realize that Amy was talking to me. "You okay Alexa? You zoned out for a bit." I suddenly felt very weak. I felt myself losing consciousness and started to fall.

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

Alexa had just went around the forest about twenty times before any of us went around out third lap. I was shocked at that, but I was curious as to why she zoned out for so long. She had suddenly had blacked out after Amy asked her if she was okay.

I picked her up bridal style and ran to Tails' workshop. Tails, Amy, and Alexa's brother, um, what's his name again- Aidan followed behind me.

It took me a few seconds to get there. I shifted Alexa's weight so I could open the door. I turned the silver knob, glad I had gloves, being a werehog and all, and walked into the living room. I put her on the dull green couch and checked her temperature. Normal. Good.

I went to the kitchen and made a chili dog for myself, and a PB&J sandwich for when Alexa wakes up. I put the sandwich in the fridge to keep it fresh. I hope she like PB&J. I walked back into the living room and sat on the chair next to the couch. I looked out the window. The sun was going down. I'm glad there was no full moon tonight, at least.

The door opened and I saw a very ticked off Tails, Amy, and Aidan glaring at me. "Hey guys," I asked. Well, what do you expect me to say? I don't know why they're mad, so don't get mad at me. I took a bite out of my chili dog.

"For one thing, you took my sister, and another thing, you left us to walk home by ourselves," Aidan stated with a small growl.

I swallowed my chili dog and stood up. "Aidan, she's right there. All safe and sound. I only left you guys to get her here, so she doesn't get hurt." He stared in my eyes and looked for any sign of a lie. He then sighed and nodded.

I gave a smirk but then dropped it. Something wasn't right here. I felt like someone was watching me from behind. An unfamiliar presence was nearby, I could feel it inside me. I looked around and saw a small white thing near the window with ruby eyes. I blinked fast. **(A/N: You know, cuz' Sonic's fast? No one? Okay…)** The thing was gone. I must be seeing things. Wait a second. That looked too real to be my imagination.

Amy walked up to me. "What's wrong, Sonic?" She looked worried.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Ames. I just thought I saw something. No big deal," Amy could tell I was lying. Why is she so good at seeing through lies?

"Okay. I thought it was else," I could tell she was referring to my condition. I looked up online and found out what it was called. Lycanthropy, I think.

"No, it wasn't. I actually thought I saw someone through the window."

Aidan looked slightly uneasy. "What did they look like?" he asked.

"White, ruby eyes," Aidan looked really nervous now. I was getting worried about him. "You okay, bud?" He nodded and walked to the couch. There, he sat on Alexa's feet. The pressure made Alexa start to wake up.

She opened her eyes to see all of us staring at her. "What am I doing here? Why are you guys staring at me?" She was clearly confused.

"You fainted almost immediately after the race," Tails said.

Alexa eyes widened. "Aidan, we have to get out of here! NOW!" She jumped off the couch, making Aidan fall onto the hardwood floor. She picked him up and teleported out of the room. Tails, Amy, and I were all shocked at the scene that had just happened.

Amy looked at me. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea…" Was all I managed to say. I felt a small pain in my chest, slowly increasing. I looked out the window to see the sun was going down. Oh no! No, no no, this can't be happening here! Especially with Tails around! I quickly made an excuse to leave. "I'm going out for a run. I think I'll stay in the mountains for the night. Later!"

I ran out of the house/workshop as fast as I could, like, super-sonic fast, obviously. I felt myself starting to change again. I quickly threw my gloves to the ground so I don't lose another pair. I fell to the ground and let out a painful groan. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the ground, if that's even possibly. **(A/N: I'm not going to explain the transformation again, unless it's someone else's P.O.V., okay?)**I stood up when the transformation was finished. I looked up at the moon. It wasn't full, just only starting to wane. I was confused. I need to figure out why this was happening. I might as well see Tails. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship in anyway.

To be continued…

_I'm so sorry that it took forever to upload the next chapter! I had a bit of writer's block and I couldn't think of anything for a while. Plus, I've had loads of homework lately and I couldn't type it down, so I hope this makes up for it! I'll try to update a bit faster next time, but I'm not making any promises! Please review if you can!_

_Alexa, Aidan, their parents, Marianna, and the story belong to me._

_Sawnic, Amelia Rose, Tails, and theExtreme Gear belong to SEGAH!_

_**Merf :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose in the Dark**

_**No P.O.V.**_

Sonic started his walk back to the workshop/house. He noticed his gloves were still on the ground and picked them up, careful not to rip them with his claws. He checked to see if his moon medallion was still there. It was. He smiled to himself, then continued walking to his destination.

He heard some footsteps from behind him. He turned around. No one was there. He kept walking. _Probably my imagination, _he thought. The footsteps were heard again followed by some leaves rustling.

"Who's there?" He called out. He saw some bushes rustling as he turned around again. He crept slowly to them, careful not to make a sound. He put down the gloves and separated the branches to find no one there. He was about to start his way back home, but noticed a small note on the ground under the bush. Sonic got curious and picked up the note. It said:

_How I admire you so, Sonic. But no one can keep a secret forever. Someone has found out yours and they could destroy the world if you're not careful. They will use you to their advantage to hurt a rose. Any of the roses, but there's only one left. Keep her safe. Don't let them get her or you. Meet us tomorrow at midnight, here. Don't let anyone know where you're going or why. We can help you._

_-A.R. and A.M.-_

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

I thought for a moment. Who were A.R. and A.M.? Those initials sounded familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard them. I think I should do what the note says, if the writing is true. I picked up my gloves again and started my way back. **(How many times have I said that already now? XD) **I noticed that it was actually really peaceful out here. I think I'll visit here more often. I looked up at the twinkling stars above. They have always had this way of calming me down, even when I almost lose my mind. Like they are a part of me.

I could see the light of the house still on. That's a good sign. And a bad. Good because we could out what's happening. Bad cause it will scare the hell out of Tails. Wait did I just cuss in my thoughts? Since when do I do that? Oh, I'll figure that out later. What's important now is that I get Tails to not freak out.

I went to the garage where Tails builds his inventions. He wasn't in here, but it was open. I saw Amy hunched over the desk near the door that takes you inside the house. From this distance, it looks like she's drawing something. I decided to go and talk to her.

"Ames?" I asked. Her head shot up and looked at me at the sounds of my rough voice. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Sonic! Why are you like that? It's not even the full moon anymore," Amy was as confused as me.

"I don't know why either. Tails could help, but…" Amy knew enough so I didn't have to even finish what I was saying. I looked to her side. She was drawing alright, but I couldn't get a good view of it from where "What were you drawing?"

"Nothing, really. Just a sketch."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not important."

"If it's not important them I should be able to see it." I got her there.

She sighed in defeat and grabbed the paper. She shoved it at me. "Fine. You win this round, fluffball," I smirked at the nickname. She pouted like a three-year-old. I looked at the sketch. My eyes widened. This was more like a photograph of me and her at Twinkle Park, when I started dating her. But it was in pencil, so I knew that I was drawn. I never knew that Ames had such a gift. "Go ahead, make fun of the picture," she said, still pouting.

"This is amazing, Amy! I never knew you had such a gift!" Amy was shocked at my comment. She started to blush a little.

"Thanks, Sonic. I didn't even know I had this gift until Tails asked me to help him design something. We were both shocked at it," At the mention of Tails' name, I remembered why I came. My ears drooped slightly.

At that moment Tails came in carrying a couple sodas for him and Amy. "Hey Tails," I said. When he saw me, he screamed.

_**Tails' P.O.V. **__(Two minutes ago…)_

I grabbed a couple sodas from the fridge. One for Amy and one for me. I closed the fridge door. I heard someone's voice from in the garage. It sounded a bit rough. I heard Amy's voice too. I guessed that she knew who it was out there. I heard them start to argue then. That's when I decided to go see what was going on.

I opened the door to see a huge navy blue beast thing. The thing looked at me and said, "Hey Tails." It freaked me out. I screamed. How in the heck did that beast know my name? I think I might have fainted because I don't know what happened next.

_**Amy's P.O.V.**_

I understood why Tails fainted, but was still surprised. I looked at Sonic. He looked kind of sad. "I told you that he'd freak out," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the unconscious fox. I took him inside and placed him gently on the couch. I walked back and saw Sonic leaning against the side of the garage. He looked like he was staring at the stars. "Sonic?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so nervous? It's so unlike you."

Sonic sighed and walked outside. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I would if you told me."

Sonic turned to look at me. He walked up to me with a miserable look in his eyes. He looked straight into my eyes. "Can we please just talk about it in the morning?"

I shook my head. "No. We need to talk about it _now._ Or at least when Tails wakes up."

He sighed. "Fine. Have it your way…"

"I'm gonna go check up on Tails." He nodded and I went inside the house. Tails was just starting to wake up.

"Amy? I had the weirdest dream ever. You were talking to this huge beast thing that was dark blue. And the funny thing is, I knew my name. How weird is that?"

I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head. "It's weird enough to be real."

Tails' eyes widened. "So, that actually happened?" I nodded. "Who was that?"

I got really nervous. "Well, you see, that guy was…" I took a deep breathe. "… Sonic."

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Are you serious?" I nodded nervously. "Well, that is… unexpected…" He tried to stand up. His legs were all wobbly, but he did it. "Can I see him?"

I was surprised by the question, but told him yes. I lead him to the garage, helping him not fall. I opened the door to the garage.

Sonic was sitting outside the garage, looking up, probably at the moon and stars. He turned to look at us. Tails gasped and hid a little behind me. "Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Hey buddy…" Sonic greeted, still looking sad. Poor guy…

"What happened to you?" Tails whispered.

Sonic told him what happened. Tails seemed to gain enough confidence to come out from behind me and walked up to the werehog. Sonic took a step back and looked around. "Tails, I have to go. You can learn the rest some other time," Sonic look to me. "Same for you, Ames," He turned and ran on all four's into the forest.

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

I ran to my special place to clear my head- the mountains. It is so peaceful, but I have had bad experiences there before.

I climbed it quickly. I walked to a small cave near the edge. It was small looking, but you have to be like me to unlock the whole cave. And I don't mean by being a werehog, not at all. I mean something else, much bigger.

I put my hand against a flat rock near the entrance. I whispered a few words. "Trying harder, falling down farther." There was a bright cyan light inside the cave. I lifted my hand and walked inside. It was a long hallway now. I looked for a certain door. Ah, here it is. The door was a platinum color with a name across it. _Oracle of -_. I knew what those dashes meant. Delphius. I walked inside. It was empty.

"Ah, Sonic. It's nice to see you," A familiar voice echoed through the room, one I've known all of my life.

"Orc, I need to talk to you _now_!" I said as I slammed the door shut. "This is serious. And even you don't know about it."

The Oracle appeared in the room in a puff of smoke. "What's the problem, Sonic?"**(A/N: I can't remember how he talks XD)** He sees what I look like. "Oh."

"This isn't the big problem, it's something much worse," I explained. "But I can't tell you it. First I have to find a cure for this, or you can tell the world good-bye."

The Oracle thought for a moment. "I can tell you really need a cure for you lycanthropy, but it is quite impossible to get."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me, Orc. I need to get it. I will do anything for it," Man, I started begging! I am seriously desperate for that damn cure! Wait, I cussed again! Gosh!

"Fine, I will tell you. It is much closer than you may think, though. But you can't get it without losing something. I will give you this to help you, since I can't figure it out either. It's in a language I cannot speak." He handed me a note. I was surprisingly able to read it, though. It said:

_The cure of the wolf lies inside a single rose. The blood and hair together can be used to cure of the curse only once. Nothing else. The name of the rose is-_

The rest was smudged out. I couldn't understand what the note was telling me. I could read it, I just didn't know what it was trying to tell me. I looked at the Oracle.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

The Oracle shrugged. "Tell me what it says, first." I read it to him. "Hmm… I think you understand the note perfectly. I don't, surprisingly," It was surprising.

"Thanks, Orc," I said and left. When I got outside of the cave I looked up into the sky. The stars seemed dimmer than before. I sighed.

"The blood and hair of a rose…"

To be continued…

_Okay guys, this was a bit rushed, I know. I was in a hurry to finish this last part before heading to school and I think that this chapter sucked a lot. I think that this the longest chapter I've written yet, but it feels too fast. If guys can give me some ideas in the reviews section that would be amazing. Please review if you want me to write more. I think I might change the summary some if you don't mind, too. Don't hate me._

_I only own Alexa, Aidan, Marianna, and the story_

_SEGA owns Sonic, Tails, and Amy_

_I don't know who owns the Oracle of Delphius, if I even spelled it right, all I know is that they helped create Sonic Underground._

_**Merf :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose in the Dark**

_**With Amy: Next morning, I guess…**_

Amy tossed and turned in her sleep. "No… don't… what are… you… Sonic…" She was having a nightmare, apparently.

_(Amy's dream)_

_Amy was in a dark hallway. It was dusty and had paintings of a white hedgehog with bright ruby eyes smiling. She had a small black emerald-shaped birthmark below her left eye and had a faded black fringe going over it. Her quills were a longer version of Amy's, going to her waist, and faded into the darkness around the painting. She was wearing a long dress, a deep blue, with small crescent moons covering it. There was a full moon covering the upper area of the dress._

She seems familiar…_ Amy thought. _But I've never seen her before. I think.

_The paintings were all the same. Down the hallway. Every turn. You couldn't get away from it. They were all splattered with something dark red. Amy figured out it was blood, and decided to not touch it. It gave her a bad feeling in her gut. Like something bad was going to happen._

_Her gut was right, because in the next hallway there was a huge window in the middle of it. There was a silhouette standing near the window. She had a feeling she did know, though._

_Amy kept walking down the hallway to the figure. The figure turned to face her. Amy saw that it was Sonic. His eyes were closed and he had a frown on his face. Amy stopped walking when she saw how he was acting._

"_Sonic?" she asked._

"_Go away Amy," Sonic said, voice full of anger and… fright? "You're not safe with her knowing where you are."_

_Amy was confused. "Who? What are you talking about, Sonic?"_

_Sonic opened his eyes and pointed to one of the paintings, this one had eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. "Her. I can't tell you much, Amy, but keep that sword safe and use it when you can."_

_Sonic fell on his hands and knees and let out a pained groan. Amy stared at him, getting frightened. He didn't turn into a werehog, though. His fur turned navy blue, almost black. His quills faced up, like in his Super form, but looked sharper at the tips. His peached turned into a lighter shade of peach than normal, and his pupils were nowhere to be found. He had a dark blue aura surrounding him._

_Sonic stood up. He slowly started to walk over to Amy, who was doing the same thing, but backwards. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's get the fun started," he said. His voice sounded the same, but different. It had a darker quality to it, fitting the look perfectly. He created a sphere of dark energy in his palms._

_Amy flicked her wrist, trying to summon her hammer, not remembering it was gone, and instead was greeted with her beautiful sword. She held up the sword to try and stop the attack. The spheres went right through the black sword and hit her in the chest. She screamed as the energy electrocuted her. Sonic laughed menacingly. He floated off the ground and over to Amy, who was trying to stand up despite the pain._

"_Aw, it's adorable how you think you can beat me," Sonic mocked. "But I do enjoy a good fighter. Makes fights more interesting than when they give up." He picked up Amy by the throat. "But we both know who wins this fight, eh?"_

_Amy struggled to get out of his hold. "No… don't do… this… What are… you? Where… is… Sonic?" Amy struggled to talk as Sonic tighten his grip on her non-existent throat._

_The dark hedgehog shook his head. "Amy, Amy, Amy. You just don't get it. You're too weak to understand."_

_(Dream ends)_

Amy jolts up in her bed, screaming. She was covered in sweat. She looks around and realizes that it was a dream. Sunlight streamed in from the window, telling her that it was morning. Amy calmed down a bit.

It felt so real. She could feel that thing's grip still on her throat and that dark electrical shock that hit her in the chest. She checked to see if there were any marks. All that was there was just her pick fur and peach skin. She got off her bed and walked to her closet, where a full-body mirror hung on the violet door. Her neck looked fine to her, but again, Mobians don't really have necks.

Amy got out of her PJ's, and put on an outfit. No, not her usual red dress with white trim, red heeled boots with a white stripe going down the middle, white gloves with a gold bracelet attached to them, and red headband. She put on a pink T-shirt that said, 'Fights well… Looks good doing it', a pair of black boot-cut jeans with her Extreme Gear shoes, and a pink headband with a fake rose on it.

Amy made her bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She walked to the fridge and took out milk and then went to the cupboard and took out her favorite cereal: Fruit Loops. She got out a bowl and spoon and poured the cereal into it, then put in the milk. She sat down and started to eat it. Her mind started to drift to the nightmare she was having. Who was that girl throughout the halls?

* * *

_I'm so so so sorry about this being so short and you guys having to wait so long! I am going to upload the next chapter in a couple minutes. This is just gonna be about Amy's dream. Tails' dream is next, and maybe Sonic's, so be ready. I hope you don't get mad at me, but if you aren't, I'll give you a digital cookie, 'kay? I'll explain why I haven't updated in the next chapter._

_So Dark Sonic was introduced. What did Amy's dream mean? These questions in your head will be answered in the next couple chapters, so don't worry._

_Sonic, Amelia Rose, Dark Sonic, whatever I forgot belong to SEGAH!_

_Mysterious hedgehog girl we probably already figured out who is and story belongs to me_

_Please don't steal anything of mine, but if you ask nicely, I might let you use it, like one of my characters._

_**Merf :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**With Miles (Or Tails, whicheva! XD) Time: 12:34 A.M.**_

Tails lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. The reason? He had a nightmare only minutes before.

_(Flashback to Tails' dream…)_

_Tails was sitting in a meadow. The meadow was silent, no crickets chirping, no frogs croaking. Just dead silence._

_Tails looked up at the sky. It was nighttime and all the stars glittered in the sky, like fireflies on a blanket. The moon was there, but it seemed different. The soft white glow of it was a crimson red, the silvery color blood-like. Now that Tails noticed, all the stars seemed to be red, like drops of blood, not fireflies at all. A cold breeze swept through the meadow, the grass and flowers swaying with it._

_Tails stood up, only to get knocked down by something- or someone- flying past him at sonic speeds. Tails heard it stop. He thought it was either Sonic, Shadow, or maybe even Blaze. He looked to see who or what the thing was. It looked like some sort of flying hedgehog. The thing was super dark blue with a navy aura surrounding it. It had a pale muzzle and arms. It quills were styled upwards like Sonic's Super form, and it also had the same shoes as Sonic. What freaked Tails out the most was the eyes had no pupils or irises. Just glowing white holes._

_The thing-Tails thought it was male, considering the lack of clothing- stopped floating and walked over to him, each step having an echo to it. Tails froze, scared stiff. The hedgehog stopped a couple of feet away from Tails. He smiled, showing his teeth. They were sharp, ready to tear meat off any living thing in a split second. Tails whimpered._

"_What's wrong, Miles? Scared?" The hedgehog said, crossing his arms. His voice, it sounded so familiar to Tails. "Or do you not want to get straight down to business?"_

_The fox's eyes widened. "What are you? Who are you?"_

_The hedgehog floated about an inch of the ground. "Miles, Miles, Miles. You are too impatient. Just like your old buddy, Sonic," The fox gasped. "Well, since you want to know who I am, allow me to introduce myself to you. My name's Dark Sonic."_

_Tails would have done a spit take if he had something to drink. "WHAT?!" he pretty much yelled, the sound echoing in the soft breeze. Was that Sonic? If it was, what happened to him? He was sure it was Sonic, but he seemed so different, yet so much the same. So dark and dangerous, not cocky and impatient as he usually would be._

_Dark Sonic chuckled. "I would explain all of this to you, but I have to do something first." A dark sphere of energy started to generate in his hand. It kept growing until it was as big as the orange fox's head. Dark Sonic aimed his hand at Tails and shot the sphere._

_Tails screamed right before it hit him. The energy threw him all the way to the edge of the meadow. He tried to stand up, but fell back as he was electrocuted by the blast._

"_S-stop it," Tails muttered. "P-please…" He held his stomach and groaned. He looked down and saw that his fur was a grayish color. He made a guess and thought it was the Dark energy that did it. He looked back up and Dark Sonic was standing right in front of him, smiling demonically._

"_I see you are not ready to give up just yet, eh, buddy?" Dark Sonic chuckled. "I could take down even Amelia, so don't you think that I will kill you in seconds?"_

_Tails gasped. Dark Sonic killed Amy? "I-I-"He couldn't finish what he was about to say because the darkness filled hedgehog punched him in the face, slamming him into a tree trunk. Tails drifted into unconsciousness as the pain became too intense for the child…_

_(End of Tails' dream flashback)_

And here the poor fox was, unable to go back to sleep. Scared of what will happen when he closes his eyes. Scared of it all. The mysterious hedgehog- Sonic, he thought it was.

Tails sighed and sat up on his bed. He turned on his lamp that was just to the right of where he sat. The soft orange-ish glow filled the room, making the young fox calmer than before. It gave him a sense of security, like what his mother and sister gave his when he was a small kit. A tear came into his eyes as he remembered them. The fire that took his last family's lives, leaving him burnt and alone, sent a spike of anger into his heart.

He grabbed a picture frame that was next to the lamp. It was a picture of him when he was only two years old. Next to him was his twin sister, Miley, and behind them, their mother, Morgan.

Miley had golden fur and only one tail, lilac eyes, short and curly hair, along with three bangs like his brother.

Morgan had sky blue eyes, like her son, two thick bangs with curly hair that went to her mid-back and had a large and deep scar going across her left arm, from her wrist all the way to just before her shoulder.

Tails' tears finally started to fall down his muzzle as he remembered their voices.

_Don't worry about us, Miles. We're fine._ His mother's voice told him in his head. Tails smiled a little as his eyes kept releasing tears.

_Yeah, bro. We are still here, you just can't see us._ Miley's voice said seconds later.

"Mom, Miley, I love you so much…" Tails whispered, trying to keep his smile on his face as he hugged the picture. "… I miss you."

_We love you to, Miles._ They both said softly and their voices faded away. But not before Morgan whispered this last thing: _Stay strong, my son…_

Tails placed the frame back on the side table. He stood up and walked to the window. He looked at the waning moon, and thought about Sonic. _Sonic, if you can hear me, please come home. I need you here. Amy needs you here. Where are you?_

_So, I believe I promised you an explanation. Well, I have three main reasons: I got grounded for a week and a half, stupid Writer's Block, and I had a HUGE amount of homework lately. I think this chapter ended up okay, right? No? Well, that's your opinion. I think it was also kind of sad, with introducing Miley and Morgan. But they aren't major characters in this story, so I didn't go into super-duper insane detail with them. I'm sorry about there not being any chapters around Sonic at the moment, but I really needed to get this outta the way. It was killing my poor brain for a while, but the writer's block was making it so I couldn't think of what exactly happened in the dreams. I swear that I will have at least started the next chapter by the time you're reading this._

_Sonic, Dark Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Miles "Tails" Prower belong to SEGAH!_

_Miley, Morgan, hopefully the story, belong to ME! XD_

_**Merp :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Time: 7:16**_

Sonic walked into Tails workshop the next morning. He looked around and saw that Tails wasn't up yet, unusual for the fox, who would usually be up at the break of dawn. He walked into the house and upstairs to Tails' bedroom. He noticed a dim orange light from the room.

"Tails, little buddy, you up?" Sonic asked as he stood in the doorway. He saw Tails curled up on the floor next to his bed with tea-stains on his muzzle. Sonic walked over to him and crouched down. The kid was still crying. "What's wrong, little buddy?"

He fox looked at the azure hedgehog and put his face back between his sat down knees. Sonic sat all the way down and rubbed the golden fox's back to calm him down. "Tails, please tell me what's wrong," Sonic pleaded.

"S-Sonic. I-I don't wanna-a talk abo-out it n-now," Tails said between small sobs.

"Please Tails. Tell me." Sonic was starting to get worried about him.

"No."

"Miles, tell me." Sonic was serious if he used Tails' real name.

Tails finally gave in. "F-fine. Just g-give me a minut-te."

After Tails' sobbing had went down to only small tears falling from his eyes, he explained what was making him cry. He explained his nightmare to him in great detail. The meadow. The moon and stars. Dark Sonic. Him getting nearly killed by the dark hedgehog. Sonic gasped when he heard the words 'Dark Sonic' leave the scared child's mouth. Then the kid told him about his twin sister Miley and his mother Morgan. He told Sonic about the memory, what happened to them, but left out the small conversation they had. Tails started to cry harder as he remembered what happened again.

"Oh Tails, I'm sorry for asking about it," Sonic apologized.

"'S okay, Sonic," Tails muttered. "Y-you didn't kn-know…"

"But I'm the one who asked about it," Sonic pointed out. "So it is my fault."

A knock was heard on the door. The two stood there for a moment until Sonic decided to go and see who it was. He went downstairs into the living room where the door was waiting to be opened. Sonic walked over to it and opened it to see Amy standing there. She wasn't smiling as she usually was when she visited Tails.

She had a serious look on her face. "Sonic, there's something wrong." she said.

"What's happened?"

"I had a nightmare last night." She walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

"What happened in it?"

"I was walking down a bunch of hallways at first. Every hallway has a lot of paintings on it. But the thing was, they all were the same- a white hedgehog girl with red eyes in a dress. After a while I found a hallway with a window in it. You were staring out it. You hunched over in pain, but you didn't turn into a werehog-you became a navy blue hedgehog with a blue aura and no pupils. You then said, 'Let's get the fun started,' and charged a ball of energy in your hand. I tried to deflect it with my sword, but it went right through and hit me. You came up to me and started to choke me to death. That's when the dream ended," Amy took a breath when she realized that she didn't breathe at all when she was saying it. She looked into her lap.

"…" Sonic stared at her in silence. A thought hit him then. "So you and Tails had a dream with the same hedgehog. And that girl you mentioned-she sounds familiar, but I don't know where I could've seen her…" he trailed off in thought.

Tails walked into the living then. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his muzzle had tear stains covering it. He sat down in a nearby chair. "Hey Amy…" His voice sounded dry.

_At least he stopped crying, _Sonic thought._ But I'm still worried about him_.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Amy asked in concern. "I haven't seen you like this since Co-" she caught herself before she said, 'Cosmo'.

"Nothing," he responded quietly. The hedgehogs could see through the fox's lie.

"Tails, please tell me what's wrong," Amy said. He denied it over and over, and she kept begging for and answer until she finally gave up.

"Ugh, I give up!" She exclaimed. She looked around and noticed Sonic wasn't there. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

Tails took notice to what she said and looked around. He saw that the front door was open. Sonic must've went on his morning run. He got up and walked to the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

_**-With Sonic-**_

Sonic wasn't running, actually. He had just gotten tired of listening to his girlfriend and adopted little brother argue and had went on a walk in the forest. The trees seemed so different than they were at night. So much safer. He found himself walking where he found that note the night before. He took the note from his quills and reread it. 'Meet us tomorrow at midnight, here.' it said.

_Who is this 'us' in the note? _Sonic thought to himself. _And what does A.R. and A.M. mean? They look like initials._

Sonic saw the claw marks he made in the ground last night. He smirked, but dropped it seconds later. He needed to find that cure still, before his Lycanthropy got even worse. He took out the other note. All he needed was to find this rose, but since when do roses have blood or hair? It was as though it were describing a per-

"That's it!" He yelled as he figured out what the note meant. He stopped as he thought of what he's going to do. "I need to get back to the house." He became a flash of blue light as he started running toward his destination.

* * *

_**Back at the house…**_

Amy and Tails were watching the morning news after Amy gave up on trying to get Tails to tell her what happened.

"Last night an unconscious girl, looking around about 11 years of age, was found near the woods. No known injuries other than possibly amnesia. If anyone knows who she is, contact the police immediately." Tails' eyes widened as the name was spoken. If she was there, that could mean that his mother could be, too!

An image of her came up on the TV. Tails' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw the twin.

Miley was alive.

* * *

**PoV: Tails**

How? What? Miley? Alive?! I couldn't piece the information together. But when I saw her, I knew it was true. My sister was alive.

She had fur the same color as mine. She still had three bangs on her head, but her hair was just past her shoulders in curls. She was wearing a white T-shirt with sea green sleeves and a rocket on it. She had a sky blue miniskirt on with sea green leggings. She had the same shoes as me, but where the white was, it was lavender, and where the red was, it was light blue. She had a necklace on that had a gold star on it.

I looked at Amy. She looked so shocked, I don't even think there's even a word for it. She looked over at me.

"Tails, why does that girl look almost exactly like you?" her voice quivered.

I gulped. "She's my sister."

Amy's eyes widened so much I'm surprised that they didn't fall out of her sockets. Her mouth hung open, ready to say something, but Sonic ran in at that moment, relieving up of the shock briefly.

"Tails, Amy," Sonic sounded excited. "I found it."

Amy and I looked at each other. "Found what?" we asked at the same time.

"My cure."

"What's the cure?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked at her. "The cure is…"

* * *

_Woah! Cliffhanger! Don't get mad for me putting one there, I don't like reading them either, I just like putting them. I'm glad I was able to update so fast this time, but it won't always be like that. I still don't know how I'm going to lay out this story, though. Maybe I should've thought this through more… Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I brought Tails' side off the story into it. Well, I think this shouldn't have just Sonic's story, but all of theirs! I'm weird like that. :P I'm sorry about this not focusing all entirely around Sonic, though. I also just want to have all the characters to have their part._

_Also, if you need to know their ages, here:_

_Sonic: 17_

_Amy: 16_

_Miles (Tails) and Miley: 11_

_Alexa and Aidan: 13_

_Marianna: 21_

_Morgan: 35_

_These are just the main character I'm going to use, so don't worry!_

_Please review if you can! I'm not saying you have to, but it would be pleasant! Thank you, and good night!_

_**Merp :3**_


End file.
